


Give Me Your Heart (Prove You Wrong)

by badasskorra, haljordans



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (but soon to be Oliver/Barry), Alternate Universe - High School, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/pseuds/haljordans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU</p><p>Barry Allen is your typical nerd who happens to have a crush on his fellow IT geek, Felicity Smoak, or that's what people and even Barry himself think. But what if he actually has feelings for the star of the school's football team, Oliver Queen? Are his feelings unrequited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don’t want a piece or a part

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Prove You Wrong' by He Is We.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

"Whoa," Cisco exclaimed, as his dark brunette curls whipped in his face with the wind, "Did you guys see that? The lion over there is eating a flipping warthog! So much for The Lion King, am I right?" He jabbed the lanky boy, offering a teasing smile. "Iris told me that was your favorite movie as a kid. How does it feel to have your childhood ruined before your eyes, Barry?" 

Barry laughed, eyes crinkling. "Geez, what are you, a reporter? I thought that was Iris's job," 

Iris, who stood on Cisco's other side, smirked. "Lemme think of a title," she mused, absentmindedly playing with the silver pendant around her neck, "How about 'Central City High's Favorite Dork's Childhood Flashes Before His Eyes at the Central City Zoo'?" She shrugged as Barry raised his thick eyebrows. "What, too long?" 

 "Whatever," Cisco said, with a roll of his eyes. "Weren't Felicity and Caitlin supposed to meet us here? Where are they?" He glanced down at his watch. "Unless my watch is wrong, they're late." 

"Felicity's probably off making out with her boyfriend behind the food court," Barry said sourly. 

"Barry! Just because Oliver is a huge jerk doesn't mean that-" Iris began. 

Barry cut her off, with a frown. "You're just saying that because you think he's hot," 

"True," Iris bit her lip, "but what about Caitlin, then? Ooh!" Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she suggested, "Food court! You're right! Felicity and Caitlin probably met up with Oliver and Ronnie, and went to the food court for pizza! You  _know_ how much Ronnie loves pizza!"

"Do we!" agreed Cisco, "I think we all remember the Night of Death By Pizza," 

Barry shuddered in horror of the memory. "I thought we said we'd never talk about.... _that_...again," 

"Yea!" Iris nodded solemnly. "This field trip is seriously messed up, too. Like, is there any teacher supervision? No! Not that I'm against it, but I swear, we'll be missing so many people by the time we get back to school,"

Cisco grinned. "Hey, maybe that'll be us! We can stay here and par-tay!"

"Uh, maybe not? Sounds fun, but Felicity and I have an IT club meeting!" Barry protested softly, expecting annoyance from his friends. 

"You dork!" Iris giggled affectionately, ruffling his hair. "We were just joking, don't worry. You know Cisco,"

"That I do," acknowledged Barry with a crooked grin.

"Hey!" Cisco gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

He never got his answer, because Iris was interrupted by a loud, "Hey! We found you!" coming from a girl with messy blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail. 

She ran up to the trio, followed closely by a couple holding hands, and a tall, burly blond in an evergreen jacket. "Sorry, we were at the food court. You know Ronnie and his pizza obsession," she apologized, adjusting her glasses. 

"Yesh, sowrry," managed Ronnie through a mouthful of pizza, as he let go of Caitlin's hand. 

"It's fine," Barry smiled lightly, giving Felicity a friendly hug. 

Oliver, the blond, narrowed his eyes and grumbled something under his breath at Barry, who stepped back and frowned, hurt. 

"What's his problem?" Barry whispered to Iris. 

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, completely oblivious to Oliver's stare, "He's just looking at us. You're really too hard on him."

Barry plastered on a smile. "Okay, yeah, I guess. Whatever you say..."

He looked back and saw Ronnie, Cisco and Oliver hitting it off, laughing at something one had said. Barry sighed and went over to join them. Maybe Oliver was just tired. There had to be an explanation, right? He found himself starring at Oliver's butt (it was a really nice butt, in his defense) and then shook his head. Oliver was dating Felicity, and he was just a little nerd who Oliver certainly had no interest in.  


	2. I want it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments! You guys are too sweet! Here's the next chapter. We hope you like it!

Being the school's most famous student, as well as the football team's star was a tough job, no matter what people said. Oliver Queen had it bad. He not only had a reputation to maintain but also be an amazing son and boyfriend. Well, his parents didn't pay that much attention to him or his sister and whenever someone did something stupid, they just closed their eyes, but there were times when he had to act like a good son, attend meetings and balls, even if not with the person he wanted to. It happened a lot that his parents made him go with a girl of their choice and not Oliver's actual girlfriend, saying he 'tend to have a bad taste'. When he brought the nice and charming Felicity Smoak for dinner, they had played all nice and sweet but the second she left they put on the mask of disapproval. The Queens just didn't want to share their son. Oliver, though, could care less what they thought. He was happy and that was that.

It was a Friday afternoon, a day before the school trip to the zoo, and Oliver had football practice. He was in the changing room when his girlfriend entered. 

"Cover yourselves. A girl's coming through." Felicity walked past the guys, who didn't do much to hide themselves and simply grinned. "Hello!" 

"Hey." Oliver stood up and kissed her. "What are you doing here?" 

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Just stopping by. I'm going to the IT club. Barry and I have something to finish before the meeting tomorrow."

Oliver frowned. Felicity was spending too much of her time with the guy and it was obvious that he had a crush on her. 

"Do you have to go? He just might try to kiss you..."

"Barry? Please! We're friends! I'm sure his feelings are brotherly." He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, he might have some feelings but it's nothing. It will pass," Felicity said and leaned in to give him another kiss before walking away. 

After the training match, Oliver got home, took a shower and propped himself on the couch. Tomorrow was Saturday, the school trip, and he had free time since there was no homework, not that he was going to write it anyway. 

The following morning, even though there was no school, Oliver had to wake up early because they were going to leave around 9 am. It took him half an hour to get ready and leave the house. When he got to the bus stop where the students were meeting, Felicity was already there. She smiled warmly at him and hugged him. The trip wouldn't be that bad, as long as she was there. But before they got on the bus she pulled him down and whispered, "Don't be too hard on Barry today, alright. I'm not making you to befriend him, but be nice." 

"Yeah, of course. I promise." 

"Good," she smiled again and they took their places in the back. 

The ride to the zoo was quite loud. Most of the students wandered around the bus, talked with friends and sometimes yelled when they were too lazy to go the front seats. That didn't bother Oliver much since he was too busy kissing and laughing with Felicity. 

"Alright, stupi- I mean, students. Get out of the bus. We are here," the teacher said on the microphone when the bus stopped. Everyone rushed to the doors. Within a few minutes the students were out, walking in almost every direction. The teachers didn't bother gathering them, instead let them do whatever they wanted until it was time to go back.

"So, what do we do?" 

Felicity thought for a few seconds. "Err... I think we are supposed to meet with Barry and the rest... By the lion cages."

Oliver nodded and walked along. Of course they were meeting Barry. 


	3. I want you to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, again. You are the best! :3

Barry plunged into the conversation with a good-natured grin, nodding as Ronnie and Oliver discussed the upcoming pep rally, and as Cisco and Felicity bet on which team would win nearby, while Iris and Caitlin chatted. 

"Sorry, Cisco, but the overall scores indicate that the Central City Streaks are no match for the Starling City Rockets," shrugged Felicity, smiling sweetly. "Their record is much better."  
  
Cisco shook his head, seemingly insulted. "The Streaks are called that for a reason-they're fast as lightning, and a really strong team! Their record may not suggest it, but I got a feeling that they're gonna win."  
  
"I gotta agree with Felicity," Barry cut in, with a smirk at Cisco. "The scores never lie."  
  
In unison, Barry and Felicity lifted their index fingers and shook them slowly. "No, no, no, not today," they chanted, reciting the quote from their favorite commercial.   
  
Barry could sense that someone was watching him as Felicity high fived him cheerfully, pumping her fist. "IT bros, am I right?"   
  
"Y-yea," he managed, with much less gusto, feeling as though eyes were staring into his back. He wasn't at all surprised when Oliver walked up behind the two and gave him a curt nod, tapping Felicity's shoulder. Barry winced as he met his eyes, expecting a sign-something, anything, that indicated what was wrong, why he was acting this way.  
  
Blue irises met Barry's green ones, and Barry's cheeks flushed a rosy pink, while Oliver stayed collected, his face showing no expression at all, leaving Barry curious as to what he was thinking. Both Oliver and Barry opened their mouths, but Oliver spoke before the shorter teen had a chance. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Felicity," he said, with a curt nod.   
  
"Oh, um, sure," Barry managed, stepping to the side. His eyes welled up as the couple moved away, and he sniffed a little, turning away when a concerned Iris approached him. What was with him?  
  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly, placing a manicured hand on his shoulder. "What's up with you two?"   
  
Barry's voice was thick and cold when he replied, and his eyes and nose were a blurry red. "I thought you said he was acting normal."  
  
Iris laughed, the sound light and clear. "I barely pay attention to him. As hot as he is, I have a bonehead boyfriend who gets jealous easily, so, no fraternizing with Oliver Queen for me! Can't blame Eddie though-I would totally cheat on him with Oliver. No offense to Eddie, though." Her cocoa eyes narrowed. "I never said that."  
  
Barry bit his lip. "It's really nothing.."  
  
"Sure," Iris replied. "Spill."  
  
He sighed. "We...we were friends once, and it's over now. That's, um, that's all that matters."   
  
Iris raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in suspicion. "And that's all?" she asked. "I knew that you guys were friends, but this is super sudden. Are you sure you don't know everything else?"

"Look, we were close friends, and I...developed a crush on him. I was gonna tell him, but I heard him in the locker room, all like 'Barry is such a nerd, I dunno why I'm friends with him.' and later that day, when he tried to talk to me, I ignored him. I thought we could still be friends, but-" Barry said, voice cracking.

"Apparently not," Iris continued sympathetically, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Barry forced a laugh. "Well, that's it, long story short. I guess you could ask him, but I doubt his side is any different."

"I'll ask," Iris declared, throwing a whisper his way before walking off, "And by the way, I can totally see you two together."

 

 


	4. Just a little bit

 

"Oliver. You did it again. I thought you promised!" Felicity said when they were far away enough so the others couldn't hear them.

Oliver quickly replied, defending himself. "I'm just being your boyfriend! He'll understand."

She cocked an eyebrow and sighed. Maybe he would.

The IT girl wanted to come closer and hug him but before they could do or say anything else, Iris showed up, a big smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to steal your boyfriend for a second."

"Sure," Felicity smiled and gave Oliver a peck on the lips before joining Cisco and Barry who were having another sport related fight.

Once alone, Oliver smiled a little, waiting for the girl to speak.

"So... I just had a small conversation with Barry," she begun.

He frowned but didn't say anything. "Um, he mentioned that you two used to be friends... What happened?"

"Barry thought that I wasn't good enough, I guess." Oliver had a sad smile on his face.

It was Iris' turn to frown. "What? It was you who said that Barry wasn't enough. You pushed him away!"

The footballer responded, "I did not!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "I just talked to him. How can you lie in my face? You really are an ass, Oliver Queen. Blaming people for what you've done."

"Excuse me?" Oliver was losing his patience. He remembered the day of the game very clearly and it was Barry who said that they shouldn't be friends anymore.

"You heard me!" Iris was about to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Wait. What did Barry tell you exactly?"

He let go of her as she turned around. The two started walking around. "He said that you were good friends until some football game when he had come to wish you luck-"

"He did?"

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, he came to say hi when he heard you talking with your teammates." Oliver suddenly blushed. Iris just ignored him. "And you said how much you regretted being friends. That broke his heart, Queen."

He was still flushed when he said, "That's not what happened! Well, I did say that-"

"So you admit it!"

"Don't interrupt! Yes, I did say that. But I didn't mean it. I was just telling my friend that I had-" His blush deepened and he stopped talking.

Iris looked at him, waiting. "What?"

"I- Um... I had..." Iris raised an eyebrow. She was getting impatient. "Err... Dammit!"

How Oliver Queen managed to trip over his own feet was a mystery but there he was, sitting on his butt while Iris just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is. C'mon. Continue. You had-?"

Oliver decided that he couldn't embarrass himself more and had nothing to lose. "I- I had a crush on Barry."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Come again?"

"I'm not repeating that."

Iris couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Idiots," she murmured.

"Huh?"

She smiled and urged him to tell the rest of the story. Oliver explained that when he had told his friends about his crush on the IT geek, they had just laughed at him.

"I said that as a joke. I just mocked what they had said. I didn't mean it. They guessed I wasn't serious and even encouraged me to tell him after the game. There was some congratulations kiss mentioned. Barry must've missed that last part..."

Iris continued laughing, her eyes beaming with joy while Oliver stared at her in disbelief. He had just confessed his feelings for her best friend, why was she laughing? "You and Barry really have to talk and sort things out. Become friends again. He misses you and I'm pretty sure you miss him, too," she said and then walked back to the group, muttering something about oblivious idiots.

"Talk to Barry... Can't be that hard, right?"


	5. Take that leap of faith

Barry watched Iris head over to the couple, a confident beam spread across her face. Seconds later, Felicity joined the boys, and Cisco leaned over to Barry with confusion. 

"What's Iris doing with Oliver? She looks annoyed, and Oliver looks... sad." Cisco commented, raising his eyebrows at Felicity, hoping she had a clue. 

Barry smiled nervously, shrugging before the blonde could reply. "It's probably nothing. So, um, who do you like?" He cursed his usage of fifth grade topic openers, sounding extremely childish as he averted Cisco's chestnut eyes.

"Ooh," Felicity called, "Who  _do_ you like, though?" Her smile brightened as she came up with an idea. "Let's play truth or dare while we wait for Ollie and Iris!"

"'Kay," agreed Cisco, fidgeting in his Adventure Time t-shirt. "Who's first?" 

Barry laughed. "You, duh. Don't avoid the topic. You have a question, now answer it!" 

Cisco furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "What if I choose dare?"

"Then we dare you to tell us!" Felicity replied with a roll of her crystalline blue eyes, exasperated. "It's really that simple, Cisco."

"Fine," groaned Cisco, running his fingers through his long, brown hair. "Well, um, I don't have a crush on her, per say, but Laurel is pretty hot..."

Felicity squealed, and Barry grinned. "Ohmigosh, I can totally see you two together!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Really?" Cisco asked, beaming. His dimples stretched across his face in happiness. "Cool! I wonder if she likes me?" He shook his head, mop of curls flying. "Anyway, Barry, truth or dare?"

Barry thought for a second, weighing his options. Truth would be a simple "Who do you like", whereas a dare could be much more serious. While Barry was a skilled prankster, this was a school field trip, and the students had been reminded that any troublemaking was strictly prohibited. 

"D-truth," he sighed, praying that the question wasn't a matter of his crush. 

"Mmm," Cisco cackled mockingly, "Whaddya think, Felicity? How can we torture Allen?" 

The blonde perked up. "I have a question! Can I ask?" She smiled as Cisco nodded in reply. "Who do you like?"

Cisco sighed. "Really? I could've asked that myself!"

Barry took a deep breath, and Cisco cocked his head. "So? Who is it? It's Iris, right?" 

He froze, unsure of what to answer. Was it better that they thought he liked his best friend? How would they react knowing that he liked the quarterback?

"I like-" He was pulled aside by the very one haunting his thoughts, the one and only Oliver Queen, interrupting his sentence. Barry's eyes widened in surprise, and his face burned as Iris gave him a cheery thumbs up. 

"Look, Barry, we need to talk," Oliver said, leading him over to a rusted water fountain. "It's about the night of the big game,"

Barry nodded, mumbling. "Yeah, about that..."

"You don't know the whole story," Oliver began, "I didn't mean any of it. I was mocking my friends, after I told them that-"

"Told them what? How much you hate me? Don't lie to me, Ollie. You-you've hurt me enough," Barry managed, eyes bloodset. 

Oliver's face reddened in turn, and he frowned. "Can't you just listen? It's important, and I'm not lying! If you don't believe me, ask Iris! Now can I continue?" Oliver didn't wait for Barry's answer, and he sighed. "I was telling them about my crush on you, and they thought I was joking. They accepted it, though, and said that I should kiss you after the game, but you obviously didn't hear that."

Barry gasped. "You like me?"

"Mhm," replied Oliver, calmly, though secretly giddy on the inside. 

"But what about Felicity?" asked Barry, confused. "I mean, you're dating," his smile dropped. "I wouldn't want to get in the way..."

Oliver sighed. "I like you both..." Then he flashed a rare wink at Barry, leaning down and pecking his forehead. "...But I like you more."


	6. Don’t let that broken heart haunt you

 

Dating Felicity Smoak was a cover, a cover for his feelings. It was also a distraction.

Barry and Oliver had been friends since 5th grade. The weird feelings started when they were in the 8th. Oliver couldn't help the warm feeling in his stomach every time Barry smiled or laughed at one of his stupid jokes while the others just sighed. He thought he was just overreacting and it was nothing more than friendship. A year later, though, he had realised that he liked his best friend. No, he was in love with his best friend. Oliver, the stubborn idiot, of course, didn't want to tell, afraid of rejection; afraid he'd ruin their friendship.

That changed the day of the big game, the last one for the season. Unfortunately, it hadn't ended the way he had hoped. They were no longer friends, but not because he hadn't had enough courage to tell Barry about his feelings. It was because of a reason he hadn't known til now.

Barry suddenly turned bright red. "Y-you do?"

"Of course I do. I always have."

Barry was still struggling to talk. "What? But... Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship! And when I finally decided to give it a shot you said you hated me!" Oliver was almost yelling now. He sighed. "I'm telling you now, isn't that okay?"

"I-I... I'm gonna need a minute. Or an hour. Or a day."

Oliver held his hands up. "Alright. Take your time. Just... You better recover within a year because I don't think I can wait longer than that." 

Barry gave him a small smile and nodded.

*

"Um, Felicity. We need to talk." Oliver said Monday morning, on the way to school.

"Oh, you sound as if you are going to break up with me," she replied melodramatically.

"Well... I..."

"You can't be serious... What did I do? I thought we established that I don't like Barry!"

Oliver looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah, we did. But... We didn't establish that I like him..."

"What?!"

"I like him, Felicity. Always have."

Felicity slapped him, the tears threatening to escape.

"How could you do this? Why did you even start dating me? Why were you fooling me around?"

Oliver was at loss for words. "I-I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. Just... after that day I thought that we'd never be friends, what about something more. So I decided to move on. With you. Because I really like you, Felicity. I really do." He made a small pause and then continued. "It turned out that... Barry liked me back. Likes me back..."

"And you want to start over. But not as friends." The tears were now falling on her cheeks. "I get it. You want him... So you have to break up with me... Well, you don't have to any more. Because I'm breaking up with you."

Oliver stared at her for a minute before speaking. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I just hope you won't hate me."

Felicity looked away. "I-I don't know, Oliver. I'm not sure if I can..." Then she quickly walked away, leaving him alone in the school yard.

It took Barry four days to speak. He didn't try to avoid Oliver, not like before. But he wasn't really trying to talk to him either.

The Wednesday he chose to speak was free of football practices and IT club meetings. He waited for the other boy to walk out of the building and greeted him. Oliver smiled in reply.

"So... About what you said on the school trip..." Barry begun as they started walking towards the other boy's house.

"You don't have to answer yet if you don't want to. I'm just glad that we are friends again."

Barry chuckled. "I think you'd be even more happy to hear what I have to say."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I like you. Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you..."

The footballer's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and connecting their lips together.

At first Barry remained still but then eagerly kissed back. The butterflies in Oliver's stomach suddenly turned into big eagles and he smiled into the kiss.

When they finally parted, they were both panting. Barry chuckled again. "So... Are you free this Saturday?"

Oliver laughed and then nodded, still holding him close.


	7. Can you let me try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This took longer than expected. Sorry.) As we all know, stories end. And this one has finally reached its end. It was very fun writing it and reading you guys' comments. You are the best and we love you!
> 
> Now, enjoy!

"Stop it, you two! You are disgusting!" Felicity called from her seat in front of the computer. She was trying to sound stern but was actually laughing.

"We are not doing anything!" Barry replied in mock defense before leaning in and kissing Oliver one more time.

Felicity faked a frown and then her attention back to the screen.

The day Oliver broke up with her, she was angry. She was angry not because he dumped her for the guy he believed had a crush on her, but because he had used her to deal with his feelings. She had doubted if there had been anything from their relationship that was real.

It was maybe after a month when Felicity decided to talk to Oliver again. Trying to avoid Barry was harder since they were in the same IT club, but that didn’t mean she had to speak with him or hear his excuses.

She had wanted to be mad. She had wanted to hate them both. But she couldn’t. She knew that it wasn’t their fault. The heart wants what it wants, after all. And they were cute together. Of course, everyone had been shocked when they started dating, but after seeing their dynamic, it wasn't hard for skeptics to become happy for them.

They still laughed at how Cisco and Caitlin found out.

_*A month earlier*_

It was after one meeting of the IT club, and they decided to meet Barry. Thing is, Oliver had the same intention. When the duo walked in, the two boys were quite busy, trying to eat each other's faces. Cisco waited a minute before whispering 'They do know we are here, right?' to which Caitlin replied with a shrug. They obviously didn't realise they weren't alone. Minutes later, Barry looked up and noticed Cisco and Caitlin standing in the doorway, and pulled away from Oliver to point at their shocked friends. 

"Screw it," Oliver replied with a debonair grin, winking as he leaned back in and kissed a blushing Barry.

Caitlin allowed a goofy smile onto her face and she stepped backwards, closing the door softly. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she called teasingly.

Afterwards, Caitlin and Cisco tracked down Felicity, telling her how adorable it was, and did she know, and were Barry and Oliver dating? Felicity pursed her bubblegum pink lips and pulled out her phone, and called Oliver, telling him to 'get his ass over here'.

Minutes later, Oliver and Barry walked in, the latter awkwardly mumbling "H-hey Cisco... what's up?" 

Cisco looked up and with no time to be tactical, he blurted out, "Are you and Oliver dating? I thought you guys hated each other? Is _this_ why you two were so weird on the field trip?" 

"Yes, I think. No, we didn't. You could say so," Barry answered. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Well... Um..." The boy mumbled and then turned to face Cisco. "Yes, yes we are dating." He winced in anticipation of the response, and Cisco cheered. 

"Very cute," Cisco said, with a nod of approval. 

Caitlin smiled. "I always thought you guys had romantic tension," she commented. "But still pretty surprising. Not bad, though. I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Barry beamed, pecking Oliver on the cheek for good measure. 

"So is this, like, secret or what? I don't think I can keep this a secret- and neither can you two. I mean, PDA much?" Cisco quipped, quirking his head to the side. 

Barry and Oliver both paused, turning to look at one another. "No?" Barry asked. 

"It's not a secret, per say," Oliver said slowly, giving Barry a reassuring smile, "But we're not gonna go around telling people like crazy or anything."

"Doubt it!" sang Cisco under his breath, widening his eyes innocently when everyone turned to stare at him. "What?"

Everyone laughed, especially as Barry pulled Oliver in for one last kiss.


End file.
